Repo! A Christmas Opera
by PurdeyChild
Summary: It's Christmas Time! Shall we celebrate with Blind Mag and the Largos? Some Mag/Luigi or as I like 'Magigi', That's a wonderful name. I DO NOT OWN REPO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS Rated; T (Language)


**Authors Note: It's 5AM Christmas Eve, I can't sleep and I'm still not in the Christmas Spirit.**

"Five minutes Mag!" a voice through the speaker called , Mag was in her dressing room putting final touches to her make-up before she had to out on stage, it was Christmas Eve and that meant one thing; GeneCos Christmas Show, everyone got involved including Luigi and Rotti, everyone almost gets on...apart from Amber, Mag heard Luigi and Pavi running down the hallway- how did she know it was them? no one else ran like that also the sound of the footsteps were followed by a childish giggle and then a grunt after that

"Little Fucker" Luigi shouted but it sounded almost like a laugh, Mag opened her door to go off onto the stage, she gasped as Luigi was right there

"Luigi" She nodded to him, he looked to her, she was wearing a beautiful black sleeveless ball gown with sparkles covering the bodice, she smiled as she saw him staring

"Well, well, well" Luigi both his hands on the wall trapping her between his arms, she looked to his eye then the clock on the wall

"Luigi," She managed to escape "I'm on stage in 3 minutes" She smiled kindly and began to walk, he took her arm and entwined his, walking arm in arm to the stage, Luigi saw his father and brother introducing Amber, he grimaced when he knew he was suppose to be up there too. Amber strutted on to the stage wearing a very revealing Elf dress, Rotti ran off and went to Luigi

"Where were you?" Rotti asked sounding extremely pissed off

"I-" He began and was cut off

"He was helping me, the back of the corset wasn't tight enough" Mag Lied to keep the atmosphere happy,

"Oh,...Is it alright now?" Rotti gave her a small smile

"Perfect" Mag returned the smile, they watched Amber on stage for a while...until she started dancing and Rotti got uncomfortable

"Uh, Pavi-where's Pavi?" Rotti turned round looking for him

"He'll show up Pop" Luigi put a hand on his shoulder

"Well-a how about-a that?," Pavi was on the stage, he came from the other wing "Amber-a Sweet, Ladies-a and Gentlemen...and-a now-a...GeneCos song-a bird, The belissimo, talented-a, amazing...Blind-a Mag!"

Mag walked out onto the stage and everyone applauded, and gasped at her beauty, she greeted Pavi with a kiss on both cheeks, he smiled and walked off the stage in a lovestruck manner making the audience laugh, then the lights went down and a single spotlight was shining down on her making her dress sparkle, the music started and so did she

 _"Ave maria_

 _Gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

 _Maria, gratia plena_

 _Ave, ave dominus_

 _Dominus tecum_

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

 _Et benedictus_

 _Et benedictus fructus ventris_

 _Ventris tui, Jesus_

 _Ave maria, gratia plena"_

The crowd cheered and gave her a standing ovation, Pavi and Luigi both went on stage to guide her off, Luigi holding the microphone

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Blind Mag, C'mon she was fucking better than that" Luigi roared with a psychotic grin across his face, Mag smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him a little, Pavi took Mags left hand and Luigi took her right, they both lead her off stage, when they got to the wings Luigi kicked Pavi in the groin causing him to squeal and fall to the ground, Mag never noticed as she had already headed back to her dressing room to change for her next song, Rotti knocked on her door

"Mag? May I come in?,"

Mag quickly covered her body with the robe and went over to open the door

"Ah, Mag, Uh," He squeezed past her and entered her dressing room "I was thinking of the next number, The singer never showed up, something happened to his car on the way here"

"Oh that's terrible" Mag said sympathetically

"Oh don't worry, but we do need a singer for you...you'll have to choose between my sons, who shall sing with you Mag?" Rotti crossed his arms, it was obviously clear that Luigi and Pavi were outside, she could hear them hit each other, Luigis grunts and Pavi giggling

"Pavi, Luigi?," Mag called on them and they both entered like shy school boys "Who would like to sing with me? I honestly don't mind and i think you both sing beautifully" Mag smiled, while Pavi was excited about the praise Luigi stood in a superior position rolling his eyes

"Looks like Pavi is more enthusiastic" Rotti raised his eyebrows and smirked

"The Pavi, will-a sing with-a Bella" Pavi bowed

"Like fuck you will, you little shit, I'll sing" Luigi shoved Pavi

"But-a do you-a know the song-a?" Pavi grinned

"What the fuck? Of course I know the mother Fucking song" Luigis brows went down in anger

"Boys!," Rotti roared stopping the argument getting worse "Pavi would you like to help backstage then?...you can host the rest of the show on your own?" Rotti placed a hand on Pavis shoulder

"But Pop-" Luigi cut in, he usually hosted the show even if Pavi was lurking on stage somewhere

"It's something you'll have to decide between yourselves...now!" Rotti stormed out

"I'm singing" Luigi shoved Pavi again

"Fine-a, But I'm doing the rest of the show" Pavi said in a childish manner and ran off

"Luigi...Thank you" Mag smiled to him as he chased Pavi out the door

"What for?" He looked at himself in her mirror

"volunteering to sing with me"

"What?-Oh right," Luigi shut the door and stood against it "What you wearing now?" He crossed his arms

"uh...This red one" She walked to the dress hanging up, waiting for him to leave so she could slip into it

"Well...go on then...we'll be late" Luigi fixed his tie, she hesitated for a minute, then thought what he said, they would be late if she didn't hurry, she quickly threw off the robe and shoved on the dress

"Could you?-," She turned her back to him, showing the zip, he slowly walked over and put a hand round to her stomach as the other zipped the back of the dress, her heart beat fastened

"Five minutes Mag!" The same voice called through the speakers, Mag closed her eyes, she felt comfortable in that position with Luigi, he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver, she sharply turned to him before this went any further

"We should go" Mag walked past him and to the door

On stage was Pavi

"Now-a, Ladies and-a Gentlemen...GeneCos own-a Luigi Largo and the bellisimo Blind Mag" Luigi strutted on stage with Mag holding onto his arm

"Change of Plan folks," Luigi grabbed Mag by the waist making her stumble slightly "different song" The music started playing

"We haven't rehearsed this" Mag whispered into his ear

"You know the words anyway" He whispered back in a slightly angry tone, Mag hesitated and he walked to the other end of the stage, she began to sing. unsure, but still beautiful

"I really can't stay" her body froze

"but baby, It's cold outside" Luigi walked closer to her

"I've got to go away" She glanced over to him

"Baby, It's cold outside" again he moved closer

"This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in" He finally got to her side and put an arm around her,

"-So very nice" She smiled and edged away from him

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" Luigi grabbed her hand as she edged away

"My mother will start to worry" She started getting into it now

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"my Father will be pacing the floor" She grinned

"Listen to the fireplace roar" Luigi waved his arms

"So really I'd better scurry"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry" He grabbed her again and danced with her to the rhythm of the music, he spun her round and let her go

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow"

"Think of my life long sorrow" Luigi dramatically fell to his knees

"At least there will be plenty implied"

"If you caught pneumonia and died" He pretended to die and lay on the floor, the bounce back up

"I really can't stay" she smiled at his action

"Get over that hold out"

"Ah, but it's cold outside" The both sang long perfect notes in unison, the music stopped and they bowed, Pavi and Rotti both appeared on stage with Amber and a few Genterns along with a few other acts that performed,

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rotti called "Thank you for attending another of our Christmas shows, it's been a family tradition for such a long time now, We all wish you a nice Christmas and a good New year!" The crowd cheered nd applauded the acts,

"Amber Sweet!," A male voice called through one of the speakers, she got an applause

"Luigi and Pavi Largo" They both bowed

"And of course Blind Mag!" Mag stood forward and bowed smiling at the respond she got, a standing ovation, flowers being thrown onto the stage, people whistling and cheering

"Thank you!" She blew a kiss as the curtains closed, when the curtains had cosed fully Amber shoved past her, Mag slightly lost balance and Pavi caught her

"Bella, are you-a okay?" He smiled and gave her one of the roses that had been thrown to the stage

"Thank you, yes..I'm fine" She smiled softly to him and accepted the rose, she pecked him on the cheek and his smile grew

"Fucking leave her Pavi, she doesn't even fucking like you," Luigi smirked as he walked over "You were pretty good Mag, 'Specially since we never practice first"

"Thank you, you done a very good job too" She grinned and picked up the bottom of her dress as she was about to walk away

"Nah," He grabbed her forearm "C'mere, I'll walk ya back"

"The Pavi will-a walk you-a too" Pavi took hold of her hand

"Pavi, Fuck off," Luigi pushed him so hard he fell to the ground, Luigi smirked as he pulled Mag away from him "He's fine" Luigi smiled at her and kept on walking with her

"Oh My God! What the hell Luigi?," Amber strutted out of nowhere "She's a bitch, and you're-"

"Amber, shut the fuck up" Luigi let go of Mag and walked up to her in a threatening way, she was scared but tried not to let it show

"Luigi," Mag held his hand, he instantly turned round to her "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare fucking apologize, she's the bitch" Luigi took hold of Mags hand again and continued walking, both ignoring the comments coming from Amber, when the got to the elevator, Luigi stopped and let Mag in first

"Thank you" Luigi didn't reply but nodded his head, when the elevator dinged as they reached the 23rd floor, to the bedrooms, When they got out the both went in opposite directions

"Where ya think you're goin'?," Luigi grabbed her arm again "My rooms down here" He pulled her gently

"But-"

"Shh, I have something for ya" He grinned

"for me?, funny because i actually have a small something for you, but you'll get it tomorrow" She smiled softly

"You're still getting yours now" He grinned opening the door to his room, he stopped and looked to her face to face, she didn't know what was going on...until he pointed up to the door frame, hanging there was a ball of mistletoe, they both grinned at one another and he pecked her on the lips

"You call that a kiss?" She giggled

"Well-"

"Oh shh," She giggled again, and locked lips with him, the kiss got more passionate "Merry Christmas Luigi" Mag grinned again

"Yea' Merry Christmas Mag" He pulled her in and shut the door

 **Authors Note: Okay, not the best but, hey I tried, even though i still don't feel Chritmassy, I had fun writing this, Please feel free to R &R, this is my Christmas gift to you so a review would make my Christmas haha. Thank you and 'Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!' I might do a new years one? no? **


End file.
